Recuerdos de Batalla
by Kawa-san
Summary: Cap Especial de mi fic El Poder de la Trifuerza.Nota: Solo lean este si ya han leído hasta el capi 17 ¬¬


**El Poder de la Trifuerza**

**Capítulo Especial **

**Recuerdos de batalla**

Anny y Link se encontraban ya fuera del Coloso, y aún estaban en silencio. Desde que la batalla había terminado, hasta ese momento. Link volvió a admirar el medallón que le entregó el espíritu de Nabooru. Lo guardó con los demás.

-Anny, yo- quiso romper el silencio.

-Se supone que, uno no debería de recordar lo que hacía cuando te ponen esas piedras, ¿o me equivoco?- dijo Anny, aún con esa voz deprimente. Link asintió. –Entonces, ¿por qué puedo recordar su expresión de horror cuando… cuando… cuando…?- la muchacha rompió en lágrimas.

-Porque, casi siempre, ellas te lavan el cerebro con eso, pero… a ti, solo te manipularon- Link se acercó a ella, y la abrazó, a lo que Anny, solamente se dedicó a desahogarse. Continuó llorando, hasta que, el sueño la venció, pues la noche ya estaba presente.

Pasaron un par de horas, y la muchacha volvió a despertar. Estaba aún dormida sobre el muchacho rubio. Se separó de él y se levantó. Salió, para ver el desierto, y, sintió algo que volvía a su mente. Se hincó, sujetándose la cabeza, deseando que esos recuerdos salieran de su mente. Estaba asustada, y comenzó a recordar todo lo que pensó en esos momentos era algo que jamás podría olvidar…

**£££ FLASH BACK £££**

– ¿Este lugar podría ser más peligroso?- preguntó sarcásticamente Anny, mientras continuaban caminando, y, sin darse cuenta, del suelo, apareció una criatura con forma de mano, que la comenzó a jalar del pie. Los tomó a los tres por sorpresa. Anny sacó una de sus espadas y cortó la mano, sin miedo alguno. Esta le soltó, y cuando creyó que ya no volvería a aparecer, la mano, la tomó totalmente desprevenida, ya con la espada guardada, llevándose a la muchacha por su agujero, desapareciendo.

La muchacha castaña siguió cayendo, no sabía si aquel lugar tenía fondo –_demonios, ¿dónde estoy?-_ pensó Anny, una vez que al fin había tocado suelo, pero, estaba sobre arena, arenas que no le permitían caminar.

-Hola, muchacha- escuchó una voz

-¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó

-Somos, quiénes controlarán tu destino- dijo una segunda voz.

-_¿Mi destino?-_ pensó Anny, cuando, las brujas se acercaron a ella por detrás, y en su oreja izquierda metía algo pequeño. -_¿Qué demo…?- _fue lo que pensó Anny, y después se dio cuenta de que no podía mover su cuerpo.

Pasaron horas, mientras seguía de pie, en esa oscura habitación. –_Quiero… dormir… deseo, comer… quisiera… descansar…_- pensó la joven castaña. No podía moverse libremente, no podía hacer nada… escuchó voces a lo lejos.

-_Link… Cairél…-_ eran ellos, estaba segura. No supo cuando, ni como, pero, cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya estaba en donde sus amigos.

Las brujas estaban frente a ellas -_¿qué quieren de mi?-_ se preguntó.

-¡Vasalla!- gritaron las dos -¡Saca tus armas!- le ordenaron.

-_¿Qué? ¿Por qué habría de obedecerles?-_ continuó pensando-Si… mis señoras- no se dio cuenta de que había contestado. ¿Por qué les había respondido eso? Sacó ambas espadas, y las mantuvo abajo. –_Pero… que demonios… ¿por qué estoy obedeciendo sus órdenes?_

-Levanta tu brazo derecho- dijo la bruja de fuego, a lo que ella, solo se limitó a obedecer. –Tu, mi fiel vasalla, que haz de obedecer sin objeción alguna, haz de poder usar mi poderoso fuego, que se mantendrá en este, tu sable y brazo derecho- dijo la bruja, mientras creaba un pequeño remolino de fuego alrededor del brazo y del sable derecho de la joven, y al parecer, no sentía dolor alguno. El remolino parecía que era absorbido por la espada, para después, hacer que, su brazo, obtuviera una marca con el símbolo de una flama desde su antebrazo, hasta el codo.

-_Duele… mi brazo, me arde… ¡quema! ¿Por qué no puedo expresarlo? ¿Qué es lo que ellas están haciendo en mi?_- siguió pensando, sin hallar respuesta alguna.

Después, la otra bruja se aproximo a ella, después de que Anny había bajado de nuevo el brazo derecho. –Ahora, levanta tu brazo izquierdo- dijo la otra bruja, a lo que Anny obedeció al momento. - Tu, mi fiel vasalla, que haz de obedecer sin objeción alguna, haz de poder usar mi tormentoso hielo, que se mantendrá en este, tu sable y brazo izquierdo- imitó la otra bruja, mientras, ahora aparecía una especie de remolino de hielo, que también comenzaba a absorberse por la espada, y ahora, aparecía desde el antebrazo hasta el codo de su brazo izquierdo, una marca con el símbolo del hielo.

-Ahora, nuestra joven vasalla- hablaron las dos al mismo tiempo- ¡deshazte de el Héroe del Tiempo y de todo aquel que se te atreviese!-

-¡_¿Qué yo haga qué?!- _pensó sorprendida.

_Imasugu oroshite yo KISU ja_

_mou gomakasarenai kara_

_BAKKUMIRA- ni futari no mirai utsuranai_

La muchacha mantenía la vista al suelo, y su cabello, le cubría la cara, impidiendo que se viera su rostro, y sus ojos, que fuera lo que ellos querían ver. Se mantenían inmóviles. Ninguno hacía ruido alguno. –_No puedo hacer eso… ¡no quiero hacerlo!_

_deai no kakuritsu wo suuji ni shite mado ni nasota_

_unmei kanjiteta kedo dokoka chigau keisan MISU_

-_¿Qué pasa con ella?_- pensó Link, cuando, como un rayo, la muchacha, que parecía tener una vista de villana, lanzó un rápido ataque hacia Link, a lo que él solo levantó el escudo. La tuvo frente un momento, en el que pudo ver sus ojos, que, por un momento parecieron tener la misma forma en que siempre lo miraba Ganondorf, en sus recuerdos.

-_¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué no puedo controlar mis acciones?_- pensó Anny, mientras intentaba alejarse de Link.

_deai no kakuritsu wo suuji ni shite mado ni nasota_

_unmei kanjiteta kedo dokoka chigau keisan MISU_

La muchacha se alejó un poco, y le continuó atacando velozmente con las dos espadas, cuando, en un momento, vio como ella extendió su brazo izquierdo, y el símbolo de hielo comenzó a brillar, sacando un poderoso rayo de este. _–Debo, tratar de controlarme… de no lastimarlos. Pero, este poder es más fuerte que todo lo que quiero hacer. No puedo dejarme vencer._

_anata ni NABIGE-SHON makasete ikisaki kimeteta kedo_

_tooritakunai michi bakari kekkyoku itsumo usotsuki ne_

La muchacha se lanzó hacia Link, para poder atacarlo, pero, Cairél, la hizo caer, atacándole con su daga por detrás, cosa que no le hizo daño alguno, pues no utilizó el filo de esta. Anny volteó donde el muchacho, y Cairél pudo ver esos ojos llenos de ira, y su piel casi blanca, como la de un fantasma. _–Vamos, no te acerques a él, por favor… a él no-_ pensó

_SUPI-DO agenaide ranbou na ai ja shibarenai_

_kaze no oto sae watashi ni wa mou kikoenai_

_SAYONARA honki na no fuzakete nanka nai n' dakara_

_dareka ni kokoro no HANDORU nigirasetemo ii no?_

Ella se acercó donde Cairél, y lo golpeó con una de sus espadas –te lo advierto- dijo, donde se escuchó una fría y cruel voz, en lugar de la dulce voz que tenía la joven –si lo vuelves a hacer, no te dejaré vivir para contarlo- dijo ella, para ignorarlo. Volteó donde debía estar Link, pero este ya no estaba. _-¿Por qué estoy haciendo todo esto? Lo siento tanto Cairél, pero, no puedo hacer nada… pero, continuare tratando de liberarme de este maleficio. Esta magia me impide ser yo…_

_aozora ga sae nai SUMO-KU demo kakatte iru no?_

_anata no yokogao wo mite ita koro ga natsukashii_

_zenzen susumanai renkyuu-juu no juutai mitad_

_imi no nai kouji bakari shite iikagen mou akita kara_

El muchacho rubio trató de atacarle por detrás, pero ella le detuvo con una espada –inteligente, pero muy lento- dijo ella.

-Lo que importa es que traté, ¿no?- dijo él.

-No… no importa el procedimiento- comenzó a decirle- ¡si no el resultado!- contestó, para lanzarlo al suelo. La muchacha estaba por lanzarle fuego, pero él se quitó a tiempo, para que solo viera como en el suelo se desaparecía el fuego –_Estuvo demasiado cerca_- pensó él.

-_Por lo menos, trataré de alentar mi cuerpo, así no podrá hacer tanto daño esta oscuridad que me rodea_

_imasugu oroshite yo warui kedo ROKKU wo kaijo shite_

_AKUSERU fumu tabi kimochi wo kakimawasanaide_

_SAYONARA kondo koso joudan nanka ja nai n' dakara_

_saigo ni kokoro no KURAKUSHON narashiteru n' da_

-Me estoy hartando de tu juego de escapar- dijo ella. De nuevo comenzó a atacarle solo con las espadas, y él igual, si no se defendían sus espadas chocaban entre sí, pero no se hacían mucho daño. _–Link, no debes permitir que te alcance.-_ Anny intentó hablar con lo que la poseía. _-¿Por qué me obligas a hacer eso?_

_-Porque esas son mis órdenes_

_-Y… ¿por qué tienes que seguir órdenes?_

Link logró atacarla, pues los movimientos de ella eran cada vez más lentos, de tal forma en que perdió el equilibrio, haciéndola caer. Ella apoyó una mano en el suelo, y luego, con un movimiento rápido, lo tiró haciendo que él tirara la Espada Maestra. Ella se levantó, lista para matarlo, con su brazo derecho, pero, Cairél lanzó la espada al muchacho, y logró detenerla, para golpearla, y lanzarla cerca de el muchacho semi moreno, que había terminado en el suelo. _-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque, si no, me destruirán._

_-Y… ¿qué es peor? ¿Vivir con miedos? ¿O morir?_

La miró, tenía miedo de lo que estaba por hacerle –te lo advertí- dijo con esa fría voz –si volvías a intervenir, morirías- le dijo, mientras que, con la espada que había recibido la esencia del hielo, la ponía en su cuello, haciendo una pequeña herida, de la cual comenzó a brotar sangre. _–No… ¡no! Cairél, ¿por qué? No puedo permitirlo-_ en su mente se espero lo más que pudo por detenerse a si misma, pero, cuando lo logró, ya había sido demasiado tarde. Solo unas palabras se escucharon antes de que el muchacho muriera.

-Te amo…

La muchacha se quedó en paralizada… "_Te amo"_ resonó de nuevo en su cabeza, sintió como si todo volviera a ser ella por un momento, pero, de nuevo esa malvada aura se apoderó de ella. No solo lo que conversaba la verdadera de Anny había influido en ese momento de debilidad. El alma de ella se volvió más fuerte al escuchar esas palabras. Iba a moverse, pero, sintió como los brazos de Link no se lo permitían –adelante, hazlo- le incitó con esa voz maligna –se un héroe- dijo ella. _-¿Por qué?-_ quería comenzar a llorar, pero la maldición que aún tenía sobre si, le impedía demostrarlo. Link deshizo el hechizo, sacando la piedra de la oreja de la muchacha, quien, al momento de ser liberada sentía una enorme mezcla de sentimientos. Las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, hasta el suelo. Comenzó a mal decir todo, en especial, a las dos malditas que la habían controlado… a dos desgraciadas a quienes, más tarde, les dio fin…

**£££ FIN FLASH BACK £££**

_anata no kangae wa dare yori watashi wakaru kara  
SAYONARA iwasete anata yori saki ni watashi kara  
ra ra ra ra... _

Eso fue lo que comenzó a cantar, para sacar lo que sentía, y después, las lágrimas brotaron. Se hincó, con las manos en los ojos, llorando desesperadamente. ¿Por qué no se pudo detener a sí misma? ¿Por qué?

Link la escuchó a lo lejos, pero solo se quería percatar de que estuviera bien. La vio, escondido, y se quedó, a esperar a que ella, volviera a descansar, y pudiera seguir su vida, y olvidar, _los recuerdo de una batalla…_

**£££ooo£££**

**Pues, wueno, para variar más inspiración nocturna ¬¬X… ni nocturna… ¡estaba dormida y soñé con ese capítulo del fic!**

**La canción que utilicé ahora se llama "Sayonara?", del anime Full Moon Wo Sagashite. La escuché y luego pensé: "¿Y qué pasó con la verdadera Anny en este capi?" y pues, resuelvo mi propia duda, y he aquí el regalo prometido n-n. Sin más, me retiro, porque ya son las 0:01 y mañana tengo que estudiar para mis exámenes finales.**

**Por cierto, todos mis fics los tendré parados de aquí a julio, por las mismas razones, que mi graduación, y unos viajes y no se cosa y media. Si por pura casualidad, me da tiempo, con gusto actualizaré, pues ya no tardo en terminar un capi que tengo por ahí XD. Sin más me despido, esperando que les haya gustado este peque capítulo, chao!!**


End file.
